


99: “You still want to marry into this crazy family?” “Absolutely.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [99]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Crazy, Funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marrying into the family, Same-Sex Marriage, Wild Family Members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	99: “You still want to marry into this crazy family?” “Absolutely.”

****99: “You still want to marry into this crazy family?” “Absolutely.”** **

* * *

Peter shuffled a little before he unlocked the door to the apartment in front of him. Turning around quickly Peter placed his hands on his fiancé chest stopping Caspian from entering. "Are you sure you want to meet my family before the wedding?"

Caspian smiled "Yes I am. I want to know the people who helped you become the man I fell in love with today."

Peter fidgeted again, "Are you sure? We can always try again after we're married and you can't leave so quickly."

"What are you so-" Caspian's words fell off as the door began to open. Inside stood a older girl who was holding an younger boy by his ear and a smaller girl by the collar of her shirt.

"No Emdund a liar!"

"Your the liar, liar! Damnit Susan let go of my ear."

"Edmund took the remote control again!" Lucy screamed. Her little arms reaching out to hit her brother which Susan didn't allow to happen. Instead Lucy arms were swinging back and forth as she tried to smack Edmund.

"I had the remote control to begin with! You turned it to some stupid baby show!"

"Spongebob Squarepants is not a baby show!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not! Peter watches it with me too!"

"I do not watch Spongebob Squarepants!" Peter shrieked.

"It does not matter! Now both of you shut up and listen. Lucy if Emdund had the remote first than he has the right to watch what every he wants to watch. Edmund you've had the remote all day and it's only fair that you share with Lucy. Now since you both argued like children instead of watching TV your both gonna go upstairs and write out three pages to why we don't fight with our sibling."

Emdund and Lucy opened their mouths to argue but the look from Susan immediately silenced them. The two youngest headed upstairs stomping, pouting and muttering underneath their breath all the way.

Susan, herself rolled her eyes before disappearing into the living room to resume the abandoned TV.

"-worried about?" Caspian's word fell out of his mouth yet again.

"Lucy! Emdund! Give me the remote!"

"I don't have it!"

"I don't have it either!"

"Now Lucy's a liar!"

"Ugh! I'm gonna strangle both of you!"

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "You still want to marry into this crazy family?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
